


Believe Me Baby I Lied

by recycledmedia



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-28
Updated: 2013-04-28
Packaged: 2017-12-09 18:47:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/776788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/recycledmedia/pseuds/recycledmedia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"When I said it would suit me fine<br/> If you were out of sight and out of mind<br/> That wasn't me talking<br/> That was my wounded pride<br/> When I said I didn't want your love<br/> And you were no one I was thinking of<br/> Believe me baby I lied"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Believe Me Baby I Lied

stream at You Tube:   
http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=maC4LoLW9Jw

This vid was completed in 2004 and is on our 3rd compilation. A catalog of our vids can be found at www.southroad.com/rms. Megaupload links are no longer active.


End file.
